


Christmas Proposals

by Anonymous



Series: DreamSMP one-shots and stories. [3]
Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, There needs to be more fluff for this ship wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically, Schlatt proposes to Quackity on Christmas eve and its all fluff because we need some more.---Ik its wrong to ship em but like-hyperfixiation go brrrrrrsend hate if you wanna :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: DreamSMP one-shots and stories. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	Christmas Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a server I'm in, seemed ok enough to share  
> So this kinda blew up, but the anti's do be getting to me, so Im reposting anonymously

Quackity yawned. He was tired, the last of the party stragglers had left finally, and he was left cleaning up the party with Schlatt. Who, by some christmas miracle, was sober. Right now Schlatt was dumping the gift wrapping and trash into lava out back. Picking up the last can, Quackity stretched his back. Surprisingly there wasn't that much to clean up, and the only one to head home the drinkers was Wilbur. He brought the trash bag out and walked to the lava pool. There Schlatt was kicking some of the wrapping in.  
"Hey," greeted Schlatt  
"Hey," Quackity said back.  
They were both obviously tired as they walked back to the house in a comfortable silence and content with each other.  
As they entered Schlatt stopped Quakcity in the hallway frame. Coincidentally right where the mistletoe is.  
"I have one last gift for to you, I wanted to give it in private today," the ram said.  
Quackity was very excited, and confused, but that all melted away as Schlatt kneels down and brought something out of his pocket.  
"Alexis Quackity," Schlatt started as he opened the box. A ring glinted in it, "Will you marry me?"  
Quackity's hands flew to his mouth as tears sprung into his eyes. Shaking his head up and down he stammered out a yes, bringing his hand out to the kneeling man.  
With both now grinning and tears in their eyes, Schlatt slipped the ring on and stood up. Bringing Quackity closer he rested his forehead on the smaller man's.  
"I love you."  
By now Quackity couldn't tell if he or Schlatt said it as he excitedly leaned up and kissed him.  
The kiss was salty because of the tears but it was no less passionate and loving.  
Pulling away Schlatt's smile got even brighter.  
"Merry Christmas, mi amor."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
